Sunrise
by Lalina Mendez54
Summary: The Fellowship lost Gandalf in Moria. The Fellowship is breaking. It has already begun. They make a stop in Lothlorien. They meet someone who could help them. Something goes wrong and all plans have been spilled.Put your hand in the cookie jar,and find ou
1. Sunrise

Sunrise  
  
Lord Elrond sat in his Library reading when in comes Arwen. Storming, fuming call it what you want any way she's angry.  
  
"Ada!!!" Arwen yelled as she walked.  
  
"Arwen. What is it?" Elrond yelled standing, and putting his book down.  
  
"The Fellowship has lost Mithrandir in Moria," She said tears welling in her sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"You have heard?" Elrond said.  
  
"Galadriel has sent a message from Lothlorien by eagle," Arwen said.  
  
"Ah, I see," Elrond said as He stood up from his chair.  
  
"The Fellowship is still on their way to Lothlorien," Arwen said.  
  
"Any news of Angelina," Elrond asked.  
  
"She is still on patrol of the woods," Arwen said.  
  
Angelina sat in tree with her warriors, and her cousin Haldir. Her Elven ears picked up feet of nine people. One elf, two humans, a dwarf, and four hobbits. She jumped the trees with Haldir, and the warrior silently following her. Her straight/wavy brown hair with delicate streaks of silver swayed in the wind. She stopped at a tree. She pointed to where in other trees she wanted the warrior to place them selves in. They formed a circle. Her midnight purple eyes caught a glimpse of the nine companions. She waited until the trespassers were in the correct spot then the warrior dropped themselves in a circle around the nine with bows loaded aiming at the nine. Haldir dropped down next. Angelina pulled her hood over her head, and waited until the appropriate time to go down.  
  
"Haldir we ask to see Galadriel," Aragorn said. Angelina then dropped herself down in front of Haldir before he could say anything smart.  
  
"I think I can be of some assistance there, Aragorn," Angelina said.  
  
"Who are you?" Aragorn asked confused. Angelina pulled down her hood.  
  
"Dear Aragorn, you do not even remember you eldest friend?" Angelina said. 


	2. Sunrise Chapter 2: When Darkness Falls

Sunrise  
Chapter 2: When Darkness Falls  
  
In the mist on a gloomy night Angelina sat in the canopy of the trees of Lothlorien. She looked to the stars. Her midnight purple eyes sparkled. She let a small caterpillar crawl on her finger the soon put it down on a branch with plenty of leaves. She was to watch the Lothlorein gate. Her grandmother had told her to. She soon took out and arrow from her silver and black quiver, and played with the feathers. She then put it back. The night slowly went by. She lie on branch, with her eyes closed lightly, but still awake when she heard something move. She quickly jumped of the tree quietly. When she got below she saw nothing, but knew exactly who was there.  
  
"Aragorn, there is no need to sneak about the forest," Angelina said sighing. Aragorn came from behind a tree.  
  
"Come on. Galadriel said you may get some rest, and Haldir will watch," Aragorn said looking at her. She was looking off," What is it? What do your elf eyes see?"  
  
"Sauron sends Uru-Kai. They are searching...for the ring. They are by the exit of Moria," Angelina said," They will be here by morning."  
  
Suddenly a branch cracked. Gimbli stepped from behind a tree. Legolas appeared next to Aragorn.  
  
"Are we having a secret meeting we don't know about?" Boromeir asked. The hobbits now appeared.  
  
"Hello. What's going on," Pippin said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Uru-Kai will be here by daybreak," Angelina said to the hobbits," You are the ring bearers? Are you not?"  
  
"Yes. My name is Frodo," said Frodo he stuck out his hand for Angelina to shake, but when she did, in a vague picture she sees the hobbit crossing the roads of Lorien.  
  
"Frodo? I have to ask you a question. When you walked here to us did you cross The Roads of Lorien?" Angelina said squinting her eye not wanting to know the answer.  
  
"...yes..," Merry blurted. Angelina sighed.  
  
"You must go back into Lothlorien. The four of you go to Galadriel, tell her to shelter you in the tunnels. No one has ever gotten down there. Evil hands at least," Angelina said. She heard the screech of a Nazgul horseman, and ran with the hobbits. The Fellowship followed. Angelina took out her bow with Mithril arrow from her quiver in place. Out of nowhere a Nazgul warrior appeared in front of the hobbits. Angelina shot arrow. The Nazgul quickly moved the horse, knocking Angelina down, and dodging the arrow. The horse was about to stomp on Angelina's head, but then Legolas shot an arrow at the Nazgul's head, causing it to switch directions, and letting Angelina roll over, and get up with the help of Aragorn.  
  
They all ran to the gate of Lothlorien.  
  
"Open the gate!!!!" Angelina yelled.  
  
"State your name," Haldir yelled laughing.  
  
"Angelina. Haldir, open the goddamn gate!!" she yelled," We've got a Nazgul coming."  
  
"Ohhhh," Haldir said turning the wheel on the marble ground around for the gate to open. Angelina got every one inside, and went in side with a Nazgul two feet from her back, and the door slamming in its face.  
  
"Does this happen every night?" Gimbli asked who seemed to have a bit of an adrenalin rush. Angelina glared at him then rested her head against the gate.  
  
"Could you have gone any slower, Haldir?" Angelina yelled as her fore head still firmly attached to the gate.  
  
"Only if you asked, your majesty," Haldir said bowing. Angelina glared, and laughed at him.  
  
End of Chapter 2: When Darkness Falls  
  
Please review! 


End file.
